Ice Fox
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: The gang meets a new person. She's who now? Can she help them? Read and find out.
1. What Does the Fox Say?

**A/N: **This story is for fun, and it will be updated whenever I feel it needs to be updated. I have two serious works, and then, there is this one. Yes, the first chapter is titled "What Does the Fox Say?". Have a problem with it? Anyway, my Metal Beyblade series original character meets the gang in a Beyblade Tournament. She battles Benkei in the first round. Who will win? Read and find out.

* * *

**Chapter 1** - What Does the Fox Say?

The crowd roared in anticipation of the the first rounds of the tournament. It was a small tournament, so a lot of the bladers weren't known throughout the country. Though, a few were recognized from their appearances on television. Kenta, Yu and Benkei had decided to enter the tournament. They thought it would have been good practice for bigger, better competition. The three friends laughed with each other as they waited to see their first opponent. The announcer soon announced the battles. The friends looked at the screen as they realized Benkei had been chosen to battle first.

"Good luck, Benkei!" yelled Kenta.

"Better not lose, Ben-Ben!" Yu shouted over top the crowd.

Benkei gave them the peace sign as he breathed like a bull. He was pumped to win his first round of the tournament. The bull blader paused when he noticed his opponent. Her dark, royal purple hair ended before the nape of her neck. Lavender eyes stared at him with no emotion. Benkei shivered slightly from her gaze; something was different about this unknown blader. She was wearing a black, 3/4 sleeve t-shirt with a pair of regular blue jeans. A white fleece vest as thrown over the shirt. The vest zipped, and it covered her neck. A white bey holder was on her upper left arm. A white launcher holder was around her waist. Black heeled boots completed the ensemble. A fox charm bracelet was seen around her left wrist.

"Bladers, are you ready?" asked the announcer.

She whipped the launcher from its holder before bringing out her blade. The Beyblade was black in color. The attack ring was royal purple. The performance tip, also royal purple, was low to the ground as if it was meant for speed. The rest of the blade seemed normal, but, again to the attack ring, it had wings tucked underneath it. Benkei snorted as he clicked Dark Bull into place. He got into position to launch as the crowd cheered.

"3, 2, 1 ..."

"Let it rip!" the bladers yelled as they released their blades.

"Bull!" shouted Benkei.

His blade reacted as it smacked into the black blade. Dark Bull managed to knock it back, but it still spun strong. A smirk appeared on her face which made Benkei blink. He didn't understand why she was smirking. The young woman had no idea who she was dealing with at the moment.

"Hey, Benkei," she said, "what does the fox say?"

"Huh?"

Her smooth, alto voice had thrown him off quite a bit. She wasn't worried. In fact, her question threw him through a loop. Yu and Kenta leaned over the railing to take a better look. The black blade as glowing.

"I asked what does the fox say?"

A chilling wind had appeared around the stadium. The onlookers shivered as snow began to appear in the dish. Dark Bull slipped on forming ice. A yip resounded through the building. Benkei shook his head before his blade began to plow through the snow.

"In a chilling turn of events, Benkei's Bull is plowing through the snow like a snow plow! Will Mana's bey stand a chance?"

"Bull, Bull Uppercut!"

The blade smacked the black bey's spin track. The blade flipped into the air. The crowd cheered as Benkei stomped the ground. He won this round. The chilling wind hadn't dissipated. In fact, it grown stronger as the black blade straightened in the air. It began to wobble back and forth as a light blue light surrounded it. Waves of energy began to charge from it. The crowd gasped.

"Hey, not fair!" shouted Yu. "What type of bey is that?!"

"Special move," Mana said, grinning. "Ice Meteor."

The blade dropped at great speeds toward Dark Bull. The snow had blocked it into one position. A bull appeared as it tried to escape its on trap. A yip was heard once more as a black fox, with purple eyes, appeared to grip its neck its maw. The blade smashed into Benkei's Dark Bull. Snow disappeared as the chilling wind disappeared. Dark Bull had stopped spinning, smashed into the ground, as Mana called her blade back to her hand.

"And, Mana wins the first round!" the announcer shouted. "What an upset for Benkei?!"

"Hey!" shouted Benkei.

Mana stopped to look at him. She had a bored expression on her face. The young man walked toward her, and he held out a hand to shake. Mana looked at it before shaking his hand.

"Great battle! Man, I didn't realize you were so powerful."

"You gave me a run for my money," she complimented him. "Thanks for the fun match. Maybe we'll meet again, Benkei."

She waved over her shoulder before walking into the hallway. She had to get ready for her next match. She had other opponents to face, and they knew that they were in for it. She had to practice after all. She leaned against the wall as she grasped Ice Fox in her hand. It was hard to use this bey, but it was worth it. Fox never failed her in battle yet.

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me what you think! What do you think of Mana and Ice Fox?


	2. You're Last Name's What!

Thank you Graceful for giving my first review for Ice Fox. It gave me motivation to write the next chapter. I'm going to give more information on Mana in this chapter. She'll also meet Kenta, Yu and Benkei's friends.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - **You're Last Name's What?!

Mana hadn't managed to defeat Yu in the finals of the tournament, but she didn't mind that she didn't win. Yu was a powerful opponent, and she was happy to have battled such a strong person - even if he was younger than her. She sat on a bench outside of the arena as she polished Ice Fox. The beyblade had taken a beating, and she was trying to buff out the scratches. It wasn't working all that well. She growled slightly that the bey was ruined with all the scratches. Ice Fox meant a lot to her, and she wanted him to look as good as possible for an ice fox.

"Ugh!"

"Can I clean that for you?"

Mana blinked as she spotted the brown haired girl sitting next to her. Ice Fox had disappeared from her hands as the girl continued to study the bey. Lavender eyes shed their shocked expression before they turned cold. The girl swiped the black bey out of the girl's grubby hands before wiping the bey off with the cloth. The girl blinked before she brought out a case. When she opened it, Mana realized that she was a bey mechanic. The girl had a lot of tools to fix a Beyblade on the go.

"Can you ... can you get the scratches off of Ice Fox?"

"Of course! I'm Madoka Amano, by the way."

"Mana," the girl said.

"Can I ask for a last name?"

**/**

The purple haired girl twitched as the others continued to stare at her. She had gone with Madoka to her shop as she had some tools there to use for Ice Fox. Of course, Madoka's other friends happened to be there as well ... including the three she met at the tournament. Of course, Madoka had to say her name. She hated given out her last name to others. They all reacted the same way. It's wasn't her fault she was related to somebody that was in the history books, honest.

"What do you mean your last name is Valkov?" Kyouya asked as he grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"You head Madoka," she said calmly. "My name is Mana Valkov. Not only that, but I'm related to the renowned past commissioner of the once BBA, Mr. Dickenson."

"That explains a vague reason for the use of ice," Tsubasa commented. "Though, its hard to miss somebody with that last name."

"I've been entering minor tournaments as I didn't want anybody to know who I am," she said. "Though, I'm not all that strong."

"You beat Benkei in the first round of a tournament!" exclaimed Gingka. "That's strong in my book!"

Mana laughed behind her hand before biting her tongue. Madoka's friends were too amusing even though she knew they had saved the world from a dark entity called Nemesis. She didn't understand how they were all acting as if nothing happened. The girl flicked back her bangs before beginning to speak.

"Well, no insult to mister Masked Bull over here, but you can read him like an open book."

"Hey! B-B-Bull!"

"You're right," she said, crossing her legs. "It is bull. My bad."

She had the Dark Bull user steaming by the time she had smirked at him. The girl never really had friends preferring to stay in the shadows due to her last name. The others didn't say much as Madoka went back to fixing Ice Fox for the girl.

**/**

Mana yawned as she realized the only people left in the room were Madoka, Gingka and herself. She had to wonder if Gingka stayed at her place since he seemed like the wandering type. The girl soon was watching the way they interacted with each other, and she had to have a smile lit up on her face. She knew something that they didn't know, and the others probably knew the same exact thing. It wasn't hard when you watched them long enough. Though, her eyes soon grew heavy as she realized it was getting late.

"Hey, Madoka," she said. "Is it alright if I crash here for tonight?"

"Of course!" the girl answered. "I'll have Ice Fox finished by tomorrow morning. You can count on me!"

Mana grinned as she laid her head on the table. So, this is what it felt like to have some friends. Those were her last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep. Man was she tired. Though, if she would have struggled, the girl might have noticed Madoka also drifting off to sleep as if something was in the air.

* * *

**A/N: **He he. Finished. You now know Mana's last name. Yes, yes. I am connecting the two series of Beyblade; however, the first series happened years and years before Metal Fight. Mana's lucky enough to have a father with the Valkov last name ... or maybe she's not so lucky. Who knows? Though, she's using a fox beast.


	3. Evil Villain

**A/N: **I'd like to thank a few people for reviews. Namely, one person for chapter 2. I'm glad you like Mana. I'm happy she's likeable. Though, its hard to make a character that seems down to earth. I appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 3** - Evil Villain [Wait, aren't villains usually evil?]

Lavender eyes blinked as fuzzy images became clearer. The first thing Mana noticed was sunlight streaming through a small, barred window. Her mind was still drowsy, so it took a few minutes before she realized that this wasn't the B-Pit basement. The girl gasped before she noticed that her hands were tired to the table. Eyes adjusting to the lack of light, she noticed a very familiar figure hunched over the table opposite of her. Madoka Amano was asleep with her head facing the cold, metal table. Her brown hair was sprayed across it. Obviously, their capture-er wasn't all that careful when they brought them to this - wherever this place was. Mana's growl woke Madoka from her deep sleep.

"Huh? W-What's going on?"

"We've been nabbed," answered Mana. "My guess is that somebody had mixed sleeping gas into the ventilation system of the B-Pit."

Madoka's mind was in a full race when she realized that Mana had mentioned they were kidnapped. She tried to move before she realized her hands and feet were tied to the chair. She went to say something to Mana before she realized the other girl was also in the same situation. The Ice Fox user calmly rolled her head as she looked at the broken bey on the floor. The person obviously should have realized that broken bey were good to escape from rope. Madoka gasped as she realized that she could reach it. The smaller girl hopped to the bey before picking up a piece of the attack ring.

"I almost have it," hissed Madoka through clenched teeth. "This looks a lot easier in movies."

"Everything looks a lot easier in movies," commented Mana. "If they say something is easy, it's usually not that simple."

"How are you so calm?" snapped Madoka. "We've been knocked out by sleeping gas then kidnapped!"

Mana looked at her before quirking an eyebrow. She didn't need to get worked up over being kidnapped. It wasn't a common thing for her, but she knew getting worked up would only cause irrational decisions. Then again, she realized Madoka had quite a temper. A volcano was boiling in that tiny body. So, she decided to calm her nerves.

"Do you like Gingka?"

Madoka had almost lost the piece of metal she was using to cut the rope. The question came out of nowhere, and she wasn't quite ready for it. Her head snapped toward Mana's direction.

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she said as a smirk made its way to her face. "Do you like Gingka?"

The answer was seen on the mechanic's face as it had turned beet red in a matter of seconds. Hey, she wasn't angry anymore. The rope snapped silently as Madoka rubbed her wrists. Soon after, she had untied Mana and herself. Mana felt her bey holder before a feral growl ripped through her throat. The growl shocked the other girl as she took a step back in slight fear. She never heard anybody growl like that before (and Kyouya had a feral growl).

"What?"

"They have my Beyblade," the purple haired girl hissed. "They're dead meat."

That day Madoka learned that Mana Valkov was extremely possessive of Ice Fox.

**/**

"What do you mean that she's not in the B-Pit?" asked Yu. "Madoka is always in her shop! It's her passion to fix and build Beyblades!"

The group grew quiet as they realized something was wrong; something was seriously wrong. Gingka paced back and forth before the Pegasus user tripped over a black box. The others crowded around him as he opened it. Inside the box was a small TV. The TV flickered for a few minutes before a shadowed figure appeared on the screen. As they began to speak, the group soon realized they were using a voice disguise machine to disguise their voice. Gingka gnashed his teeth together; this person had his friends.

"Ah, the group must be together. After all, I have your friend. I was surprised when I had Ms. Valkov in the same area, but I don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Get on with it," yelled Kyouya even though he knew the figure on the screen couldn't hear him.

"I suppose I should tell you my reason for kidnapping them. Well, I want your Pegasus, Gingka Hagane. Ice Fox is an added bonus. Though, I suppose the others will come as well. I wouldn't mind having the other four season bladers' beys."

The screen cut off after the figure was done speaking. Kyouya launched Leone at it, and the screen blew up. The others looked at each other before they realized another adventure was about to begin. An adventure that threatened the life of a good friend, and it threatened the life of a new friend.

* * *

**A/N:** Gasp! The story actually has a plot! And, within three chapters, Mana and Madoka were kidnapped. I'm a genius. Anyway, review, please! Reviews make me update quicker!


	4. Escape from Prison Pt 1

I got a lot of compliments on this story, so I'll try my best to keep the quality of it to par of everybody that reads it. I'd love some more opinions on it though.

* * *

Mana tapped her fingers against the metal door as her mood dropped even more over the last hour. The door had been locked, and they had no way out of the room. Ice Fox was not in her hands, and Mana was starting to get antsy. She prayed that they didn't destroy the bey. It meant everything to her. The girl groaned as she banged her head off the door. The groan grew louder as she rubbed the sore spot on her head. Madoka giggled as she realized the action Mana had committed.

"Not my brightest idea," grumbled the Ice Fox user.

"No, definitely not your brightest idea," giggled Madoka. "I managed to hack into the system of this building. It took an hour, but I do believe I can unlock that door you smacked your head on."

One blink, two blinks - "Why didn't you say so before?!"

"I just got the door unlocked," explained Madoka as she kept the laptop away from the other girl. "Now, if you would be so kind to calm yourself ... we can leave."

Mana took a deep breath as she realized Madoka was right. After all, they had gotten the door open - okay, Madoka got the door open. Now, they had to find Ice Fox before busting out of the place. Mana opened the door quietly before looking around the door. Nobody was in the hallway; this guy thought they were some pushovers. Boy, he was going to have the shock of his life. The Ice Fox user waved her hand for Madoka to follow her. She felt Ice Fox near them. Don't ask her how or why, but she always felt where the fox was even when she was younger.

"Where are we going?" whispered Madoka as she hid beside the taller girl. "You haven't told me exactly."

"Fox," Mana answered. "We're going to Fox."

**/**

The rescue group groaned as they looked around the forest. The prison was in this mist somewhere, but it was almost impossible to see. Kyouya's mouth twitched in his annoyance. Sick of being lost, he launched Leone into the mist. The bey started a wind storm which caused the mist to disperse. Everybody sighed in relief before they started to walk once again. It was a little easier to see when the mist was not crowding their vision. The green haired boy caught the green bey as it came back to him. Nobody was taking Leone away from him. Nobody.

"Yo-Yo!" called Yu. "Let's go! You don't want to be left by yourself in these woods!"

"Shut up, Yu. And don't call me Yo-Yo!" shouted Kyouya as he jogged to catch the group.

**/**

The person chuckled as they watched the group try to find the building. They'll find it eventually; however, traps will be waiting for them. They studied all the bladers before laying the traps. Nobody was going to get into the building easy. They flicked the TV toward the two girls that had escaped their waiting room. They were impressed that the girls managed to escape so quickly. But, the person didn't understand the reason they weren't trying to escape. A cat meowed as it curled in their lap. They smiled before petting the cat. It began to purr as the person laughed. This was going to be a lot of fun.


	5. Escape from Prison Pt 2

**A/N: **Sorry its taken so long to upload this story. I had been fleshing out her great-great-great grandmother which led to Mana being fleshed out a little more as well. Wait, how does _that _happen? *shrug* Oh well. Anyway, the others are going to rescue them while Mana goes to find Fox.

* * *

**Chapter 5 **- Finding Fox (Part 2)

"Mana, I think we should get out of here," said Madoka. "We have a better chance with a plan to get Ice Fox from he clutches of this evil person."

Mana snapped around to face the slightly shorter girl. Her eyes darkened as she glared at her. Madoka shrunk back as she realized that the Ice Fox user was not happy that she suggested abandoning him here with that creep that kidnapped them. She heaved a sigh before continuing on her way to Fox. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, lavender eyes scanned the hallway before them in an attempt to see if anybody was guarding it. No guards were about ... in fact, no guards were anywhere. It was weird. All of the sudden, she felt as if they were being lead into a trap. Madoka stared at her back as she wondered why the purple haired girl froze.

"Mana?"

"Does this feel like a trap to you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nobody is guarding our area, Madoka. Let me put it this way - we haven't spotted a single guard since we escaped the room we were being held in. Isn't that weird to you? I feel as if we're walking into a trap, and it's only going to get worse as we keep going further into the building. I have to though. I could never abandon fox."

**/**

The building was huge, and the rescue team gaped at it. Well, Kyouya didn't gape at it. He was a lot more composed than the others. He noticed a locked gate in the middle of the brick fence. He grunted before walking toward it. Something wasn't right; they got to the gate way too easily. He grabbed the iron bars as he looked around the inside of the gate. Nobody was guarding the entrance - not even a camera was on the door.

"Think its a trap too?" asked Gingka.

"Yeah," he answered. "This is too easy."

"Well, we can't do anything about it," the Pegasus user stated. "Madoka is in that building, and we have to get her out."

"Did you forget the Valkov girl as well?"

"Well, yeah, her too," muttered Gingka as he looked around the front yard. He knew it was a trap; it was a sense within him that was telling him it was a trap. But, he couldn't do anything. He released Pegasus as the bey smacked the gates open. The rusty gates opened with a creak. The group looked at each other before walking into the front yard of the building. They looked around before a buzz was heard throughout the yard.

**Welcome. I'm glad you could have joined us. **

"Who's there?" shouted Gingka. "And where do you have Madoka and Mana?!"

**All in do time, dear Gingka. All in do time. **

"This isn't a game!" Kyouya joined.

**It's all a game. **

The speakers went off as whirling was heard through the yard. Beys of all shapes and sizes appeared from the grass as they shot at the heroes. They ducked as a lot flew past them. Kenta cried out as one nicked his cheek. Blood dripped from it, but he launched his bey into the frying pan. It began knocking some out one by one. The others soon joined. It was a lot of beys though. Soon enough, they began tiring; it wasn't working. Even special attacks weren't working, and when one was knocked out two replaced it.

**/**

"Dark Howl!" came a familiar voice.

Ice Fox appeared as it blazed with dark energy. The bey flickered before disappearing. It managed to take out a lot of beys. More appeared a few minutes later. Fox appeared as he snorted; he knew this myth. Mana knew it as well.

"Hydra," hissed Mana.

"Madoka!" they yelled as the mechanic appeared beside Mana.

"Hydra?" asked Kyouya.

"The mythical beast that Hercules fought. Whenever he cut off a head, two replaced it."

**Very good, Miss Valkov. You know your mythology. I have a blader hiding in the yard that has an Aqua Hydra. It's special ability allows it to make copies that are real ... in a sense. You must find the original as more keep coming when you knock them out. Good luck, group. You'll need it.**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, it seems Mana and Madoka got out. And Mana used one of Fox's dark moves knowing that it would take out a lot of the beys giving them a chance to breath. She knows her mythology as well. No big deal.


End file.
